


Day 27: Pumpkin (bonus: carving)

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Super short short. Grunt's pumkin carving





	Day 27: Pumpkin (bonus: carving)

"Grunt, what the fuck are you doing? Jack not so eloquently asked as she strode over to where he was standing. Before him, in the mess hall, was a table lined with pumpkins. Some of them had already been carved by other members of the crew into jack-o-lanterns. The pumpkin which was obviously carved by Garrus was lit up; proudly displaying a "I heart Jane" promptly decorated with the attempts of their favorite guns being represented. 

Grunt's attempts at carving one involved a pumpkin with evidence of a thrasher/ thriller movie. Stab wounds scattered all over it and no attempts at the traditional face was made. "Battlemaster put me in charge of carving this thing into something which will scar out enemies and sear deep fear into them!"

"They're more like a mother fucking hack job than any goddamn face."

"It will strike fear for they will know this is what their faces will be if they decided to come after us."

"Right."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Snakarian for the prompt idea.


End file.
